


Brighter

by Kalloway



Category: Alice 19th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Alice and Kyo visit Frey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> dog_daies 'a little brighter now', for misura. Follows 'With Subtitles' and will likely have another part in the future~
> 
> Originally posted 8-19-14.

"Is that the movie Mei Lin is in?" Kyo asked as Alice fumbled with the wired remote control for the plane's DVD player.

Alice nodded. "I wish Chris had been able to come. He'd be able to translate some of the difficult sections. I looked up a summary on the internet and I understand the basic story..."

"You could always take extra English classes," Kyo suggested. That was something they'd talked about at length - if they were going to be teaching students from around the world, they'd need to learn English, at least, and possibly each another language or two. While the Lotis Words themselves transcended language, every other detail of explanation was pretty important.

"I don't want to think about school right now," Alice replied as she finally got the DVD to the main menu. The private plane that Chris had sent had a large screen and only a handful of seats, however once the pilot had called back that they didn't have to stay buckled in, she'd gotten up to start the movie and was sitting on her knees near the screen until she knew it was going to work. "Especially not about all the homework assigned for such a short break."

Alice knew she should be working on said homework so it'd be done. Her entire break would be spent with Kyo and Frey in Norway at his home sanctuary and she didn't know if she'd get any time to herself.

Her parents had been apprehensive about letting her go across the world on her own, even with Kyo with her, until Mayura had intervened. Alice wished that Mayura could have come with them, but then Mayura had quickly volunteered to help out in Kyo's uncle's bakery before anyone could suggest otherwise.

Kyo chuckled but didn't say anything else. Knowing him, he had all his homework done already. It absolutely wasn't fair, Alice thought. Though maybe she could get a little help with hers?

She got back to her seat as the title credits started to roll. The movie wouldn't last half of the flight, she knew, but she wanted Kyo to see it. Somehow - and Alice wasn't surprised once she thought more about it - Kyo didn't even own a DVD player, so she hadn't been able to loan it to him.

"Mei Lin says she's meeting with producers for a CD single, too," Alice noted as the scene changed from birds and trees to the first view of the actors. "And another small movie role, too."

"She's going to be busy," Kyo said. Already, his eyes seemed to be fixed on the screen and Alice couldn't help a little smile. Then she just watched as well. 

~*~

Alice couldn't help feeling a little disoriented as they approached Frey's Sanctuary. There was a stone walk, worn from use and the weather, and on the outside it looked so welcoming. But she'd been there-- they'd been there--

Kyo sensed her apprehension and quickly took Alice's hand even as she whispered 'rangu' to help herself along. She could do this. They could do this--

"Alice! Kyo!"

Frey came running towards them, his robes flapping around him and a smile plastered on his face. Kyo didn't even complain about being kissed. Alice was thankful to see him so quickly and also to see other robed figures lingering in the doorway, likely as curious about herself and Kyo as she was about them.

"Don't worry," Frey said softly as he took Alice's other hand. "It's nothing like it was when you were here before. This is my home the way I wanted you both to see it."

And it wasn't at all like Alice remembered. Everything was bright and clean and there were even more students than she'd expected, all in robes and looking intently at them.

"It's beautiful," Kyo said softly as he looked up at the colored glass in the windows reflecting off tiny mirrors set high on the walls of the main hall.

"It's so bright," Alice added with a smile as she looked around at everyone who was inching closer and obviously waiting for introductions.

"A little brighter now," Frey replied as he echoed her smile. "A little brighter now..."


End file.
